


Let it Roll Off Your Back.

by Pale_Goblin



Series: Harringrove: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Protective Billy Hargrove, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Storm - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Goblin/pseuds/Pale_Goblin
Summary: Billy and Steve are on their way home from the beach when they get caught in a storm.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Let it Roll Off Your Back.

Steve stared outside the car window, biting his nails as the rain pelted the window. It almost sounded like hail as it tapped heavily. The weather network had been stating that a storm was coming all afternoon. But of course, his danger-seeking boyfriend still wanted to go to the beach. The heat had been nearly unbearable the last few days, and Billy always got bitchy during the heat waves, so Steve didn’t fight him when he pushed to go still.  
“I can’t see anything,” Billy grumbled, leaning forward in his seat, narrowing his eyes at the road, trying just to make out what was going on through the heavy rain.   
“I told you we should have stayed home.” Steve barked back, his heart racing out of his chest as lightning flashed across the sky. He closed his eyes tight taking in a sharp breath. “Pull over,” Steve mumbled; even though he wanted to go home so bad, he also didn’t want them dying trying to get there.   
“What?” Billy scoffed, looking over at scared Steve in the passenger seat beside him.  
“I said pull over, Billy!” Steve yelled as another lightning bolt flashed, lighting up the inside of the car. Rumbling as soon as the light faded back into the darkness of the sky. “Please!”  
Billy frowned, looking like he wasn’t going to stop the car until he looked at Steve again, seeing tears welling in his eyes. So, he pulled over on the side of the highway, putting his beautiful car in park but leaving it running just to hear the rumble of the engine.   
“Steve?” Billy reached over, placing his hand on his lover’s thigh. “It’s okay. It’s just a little--” before Billy could finish, Steve brushed Billy’s hand crossing his arms tightly across his chest.   
“Are you mad at me?” Billy sighed,   
“I told you I didn’t want to go because I hate storms!” Steve shouted, trying not to look into Billy’s baby blue eyes because it would calm him right down, and he wanted to be mad right now.   
Billy didn’t say anything other than letting out a nervous chuckle. It was silent for a bit beside the heavy rain and odd thunderous rumbles.   
“Get in the back, pretty boy,” Billy mumbled,   
“No, I’m not getting in the back. I’m mad at you” Steve forced a frown, trying to look more upset than he was.   
“Get in the back,” Billy repeated with a more demanding voice. “Let’s go.”   
Steve sighed, mocking Billy’s voice under his breath as he was climbing into the back seat of the Camaro. Billy was close to follow behind, taking a seat close beside Steve to the point their thighs rubbed together. “Come here,” Billy whispered, sliding his hand on the back of the seat behind Steve’s head.   
Steve sighed, fighting Billy at every turn to just stay mad at him from once instead of him sweet-talking him back to his old self. But the moment the lightning crackled across the sky, Steve leaned into Billy, burying his face into his boyfriends’ pecs.   
“It’s okay, princess” Billy wrapped his arms around Steve like a fortress; Steve already felt better, less scared, and, most importantly, safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day <3  
> Follow me on Twitter @pale_goblin


End file.
